


神秘的卡片

by qilibali



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 搬文2015
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	神秘的卡片

情人节前夕，纽约经历了一次大战，这是冬兵第一次暗中参加复仇者行动，Steve依旧是那么身先士卒穷尽一切可能减少别人的损失，前冬兵已经尽可能地照看着他的后背，但美国队长还是在这次战斗中受了严重的伤，那段时间新闻里老在播放他生命垂危的报道。

等到了情人节那天，Steve的伤已经好得差不多了，全都没时间谈恋爱的复仇者小队聚集在他养伤的超大病房里，叫了一份披萨外卖，当他们填饱肚子拿起盒子准备丢掉的时候，几张卡片掉在了桌上。

情人节卡片，每个人都有。

Steve 捏着写了他名字的那张，前后看看，一张极其简单普通的印着Happy Valentine’s Day的素雅卡纸，美国队长眨眨眼睛：“惊喜。”

他的那张上写着： ** **Steve Rogers，活蹦乱跳的你是我们的幸运，请一定务必要继续保持下去。节日快乐。****

Steve笑了出来，“我尽量。”

Natasha要了惹笑他的东西过去看，发出赞赏的哼声，他的卡片被传来传去，大家都觉得这应该印成T恤，前面写着这句，后面写上“珍惜生命，从美国队长做起”。

Steve对此不置可否，凑到Bucky旁边去看他的，“你的写着什么？”

“ ** **James Buchanan Barnes，我们为你骄傲，欢迎回来。节日快乐。**** ”Bucky平淡地念出来，看到Steve眼睛亮闪闪地大大点头，“没错，我们为你骄傲，Bucky，这写得真好。”

Bucky耸耸肩。

黑寡妇的是Clint念出来的：“ ** **Romanov女士，如果跪在你脚下能让你看我们一眼，我们会这么做的，请继续踩踏我们，节日快乐**** ——署名是 ** **地球**** 哈哈哈哈哈！”鹰眼笑得打滚，他的卡片上写着：“ ** **请取走我们的心吧，鉴于你已经射中了它们**** 。嗷嗤！我真是个大众情人是不是？”

Tony咳了咳，“听我的， ** **尊敬的Stark先生，请允许我们套用一句话：他已经有了如此钱财就不应该有如此天才，而他已如此英俊，就不应该有如此勇气***** 。我快被自己迷倒了谁来扶我一下。”

“这到底是谁写的？给我的是： ** **当你翱翔，我们的心也跟着飞走了**** ——他们到底是谁？他们的心到底是跟着鹰眼呢还是跟着猎鹰？”Sam晃着手中的卡片，Thor低沉的声音引起了大家注意：“哦我的上帝。”

“什么？写着什么？”

“我的上帝。”Thor展示自己的卡片，上面就三个单词： ** **Oh**** ****My God。****

大家安静了一秒钟，继而爆发出一阵大笑。

“写这个的家伙非常机灵，我得说。”

一片欢乐中，Bruce两手握着卡片的角盯着看，Tony在他身边砸进沙发一把抢走了纸片，“注意！注意！ ** **Banner博士，谢谢你给我们带来的安全感，真希望我们也能给你带来安全感，永远爱你**** 。爱你！Bruce！你有一群隐藏的恋慕者！”

博士垂着眉毛笑了笑，看起来羞涩尴尬又开心。

“猜猜是谁干的？送给我们这些。”Tony扇着自己的卡片就像那是一把小扇子，“我要把它裱起来，这句话真是太适合我了，挂在会客室里，嗯，好主意。”

“这个人知道我们的身份行踪，通过披萨盒送进来——我可不觉得是平民，也许是Nick？”鹰眼摸着下巴猜测，其他人发出恶心的音效：“EW！！Fury才不会干这种事，这么毛茸茸！不，绝对不可能。”

“那……难道是Coulson？”大家猜测，要知道平时来医院探望得最勤的就是代理局长了，有时候还怕队长嫌烦，偷偷摸摸在病房外转一圈就走，还以为自己能神不知鬼不觉——坐在病房里的Bucky Barnes忍不住要翻个白眼。

“他只会送给队长，相信我，他可对我没啥好感。”Tony翻翻眼皮，“顺便我也不觉得Hill会做这么有创意的事，虽然她大概有这样的幽默感。”

“我说，Tony，该不会是你吧？”鹰眼斜睨着他，“如此钱财如此英俊？嗯？你绝对干得出来！”Clint举起手，“我投钢铁侠一票！”

Tony鼓起脸颊：“怎么！还不允许有人觉得我英俊多金了？！你这是赤裸裸的歧视！”其他人笑坏了，“好吧，这的确有可能来自我们内部——Clint，你该不是贼喊捉贼？”Natasha眯起眼睛瞅他，后者连忙两只手都举起来：“我发誓！不是我！虽然写得挺好的，是不是？我也不介意被你踩踏！但不是我，真的！”

大家互相看看，Thor置身事外地靠在沙发里：“帮汝等一个忙，我不知道中庭的节日，又排除一个。”

“不，是你绝不会知道怎么套上这些绝妙的句子这一点更有说服力，Vivien Leigh是我的偶像！你们谁不是？嗯？”Tony威胁地扫视。

“黄金时代。”Clint附和，“女神！”猎鹰嘟嘴，“风华绝代，我承认。”就连Banner博士都点头，“虽然Audrey——”他还打算补充，“闭嘴！闭嘴！她是最棒的！”Tony用桌子上的空纸杯丢他，博士躲来躲去，“别不讲理！Audrey Hepburn也很优秀*！”

“原来博士是Hepburn的粉丝。”Clint一脸了然，转向Steve：“你们俩的电影补得怎样了？知道我们在说什么吗？”

“当然，”美国队长倨傲地扬起头，“我们已经把IMDB排名前200的片子都看过了，是不是Bucky？我们正打算开始分类型片看。”

“嗯。”Bucky点头，“从动画片开始。”

“噢……好吧……”鹰眼对着前冬兵冷冷的气场一时说不出话，只得转向另一边，Natasha正看着他们，“你觉得是谁写的这些，队长？”黑寡妇挑起眉毛。

其他人都盯着他，Steve愣了，“呃……”他苦着脸，“不如来总结一下特征？他或者她很了解我们。”

“他或者她，很体贴，在情人节送我们卡片，很浪漫。”Banner博士先说道。

“聪明！幽默！”Clint接口。

“性感。”Tony撇嘴。“性感？”Sam喊道，“这从哪看出来的！”

“一个能注意到我们各自优点的人，言辞风趣，切中要害——他要队长注意安全，对James用了全称来强调身份，他抚慰博士……”Natasha耸肩，“还恰到好处地迎合了Stark的虚荣心。”

“嘿！这是事实！”Tony不满地嚷嚷，Natasha笑着翻个白眼：“替两只小鸟刷了存在感，”她酒红色指甲的手指朝着Sam和Clint戳了一下，“你是说我们没存在感吗Nat？那可真伤人！”鹰眼声音委屈地叫着，猎鹰悲伤地摇头，“太伤人了哥们。”

“和Thor开了个恰到好处的玩笑。”

雷神抿着嘴重重点头，显得他赞同得不行。

“还恭维了我。”最后，黑寡妇两指夹着她的那张卡片示意。

“所以，性感。”Tony又强调，“这个人肯定很性感。”

“好吧。”其他人同意。

“绝对不是Coulson。”Tony落井下石，大伙的喷笑还没完成，“或者Tony。”Clint补刀，被Tony一脚踹空，大伙笑得更厉害了。

“我要去和代理局长告密。”Sam咧嘴。

一片欢乐的气氛中，黑寡妇又开口了，“这人知道的太多，肯定来自内部，不是我，先说一声，如果是我那么现在我就会毫不犹豫地承认了。”

“噢~”两只小鸟上下晃头互相看了一眼，“体贴浪漫聪明幽默性感……”他们嘀咕着，“好吧也不是我们。”认命地承认了。

“为什么不是？”美国队长穿着病号服发问，他早就想要出院但没人允许尤其是他那冷酷无情的新看护反对，“你们都符合，不是吗？”说着他偏头看向死党Bucky寻求支持。

“哦队长！”Clint感动了。

“不愧是我的好哥们！”Sam叹了口气。

前冬兵耸了耸一边肩膀，“也许。”他回答。

猎鹰和鹰眼瞪他。

Steve哈哈笑得牙齿全露出来了，仰着头露出他修长的脖子，Bucky幽幽地瞄着他。

其他人默默转头不看他们，继续猜。

“博士？是不是你？”

“不是不是，当然不是我。”

“难道真的是Tony？”

“为什么我要拒绝这么高大上的荣誉！显然不是我！”

所以……他们又只能重新把视线转向Steve和Bucky，“不会是队长你吧？！”所有人咆哮起来：“队长！快承认！！”

这时Natasha翻了个大大的白眼，把手中的卡片往桌上一丢：“该死，我被摆了一道，干得好。”

“什么？！”其他人又转过来看着她。

而黑寡妇只瞪着Bucky，大家看过去，只见Barnes脸上有淡淡的笑容，而Steve则更加是笑得见牙不见眼。

“什么！你们俩！！”Tony第一个吼出来。

Bucky眨眨眼，笑容变大了一点，顿时其他所有人都鬼哭狼嚎起来——“被骗了！我靠！他平时装得那么冷酷！！太犯规了！！队长！连你都一起骗我们！！”

美国队长人畜无害地笑着，“我并没有？”的确，他并没有说自己不是呀。

“简直！！太不要脸了！！你可是我们的信誉招牌！你的良心呢！你摸一下还在不在！！”

“当然在的。”Steve湛蓝的眼睛闪烁，摸了摸旁边Bucky的膝盖。其他人又是一阵捶胸顿足捂着眼睛哀嚎“人心不古”。

等震惊阶段过去，Banner博士好奇地问：“是你们一起写的？还是一人写一张？”

“你们的是我和Bucky一起想的。”Steve笑答，“Bucky提供了很多灵感，是不是Buck？性感的部分我觉得大概要算在你头上。”他看向好友的眼神柔情似水，Bucky被逗笑了回视他：“明明是一起想的，笨蛋。”

其他人想直接把他们俩打包丢到沙漠里去，他们大概靠对方的眼神就能活下去了，还能滋润得不得了。

“那你们俩的呢？”过了一会，终于有人从闪光弹里恢复了视力追问，“你们写给对方？”

这时Steve闭上了嘴，期待地看向好友，Bucky翻了个小白眼不看他。

“我们写给自己——但必须是对方会写的。”最后冬兵动动嘴皮子回答。

“我喜欢你那张，的确是我想说的话Bucky，你真懂得我。”Steve不紧不慢地跟进，笑得那么甜蜜。

“你也干得不赖。”Bucky回了他一个满意的眼色。

他们相视而笑。

复仇者小队正式在医院病房里因为闪光弹阵亡。

FIN

*本篇灵感来源于本次活动的官微君一句“老冰棍们每天都是情人节”~！

*关于铁人的卡片来源：Such a beautiful woman as she, there is no need for such a great acting skill。 So great the acting skill she has, there is no need for such a beautiful face，Vivien Leigh

她有如此的美貌，根本不必有如此的演技；她有如此的演技，根本不必有如此的美貌——第１２届奥斯卡评委会评费雯丽

*Audrey Hepburn 奥黛丽赫本


End file.
